Mystery Dungeon Solight : Mysteries of the Past
by Illusione Tempus
Summary: A Piplup who seemed to be from Blizzard Island is now at a place called Treasure Town. Her search for her past brought her into something unexpected...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was the night of the new moon, everything was dark. It was silent; not even a Kricketot was out chirping towards the night. There was only the sound of the waves crashing towards the shores.

A lone figure was standing at the shores of an island. It stared at the ocean, sighing as if it's hesitating to go leave its home island. Then, it started to waddle around the beach, thinking with a worried look pasted on its face.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from the water. The figure was stunned at the wavs starting to rise above the beach. As the roar went louder, the waves grew bigger. Soon, it was surrounded by the water. The water pounded over it and soon, it went unconscious, drifting with the current towards the mainland.

~*~To be continued~*~

**A/N : Whoop, you're currently witnessing the shortest prologue in the world! Well, because there ain't much to put in this prologue. But chapter one will be much longer. Now if only I've finally take my lazy pants off and start typing it...**


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting

**CHAPTER 1 - MEETING**

It was the middle of the day, and Treasure Town was buzzing with activity. The officers were busy with the papers at the police office. The townspeople were going around town doing their chores while the shop keepers were busy helping their customers.

There is a little beach not far from Treasure Town, and due to its location, it's named Treasure Beach. A small orange figure was seen walking around beach. It has a yellow crown on its head and a little beak. It has small yellow wings and a cute little tail. It's occasionally scratching the ground with its talons, searching for something. As it kept on scratching the ground, three other figures spied on it.

"Should we get her?" asked the purple creature with an accordion-like body. It has teal eyes and fangs sprouting from its mouth. It also has two hands with claws and a tail with a stinger.

"Shut up Fang! You're ruining my concentration!" yelled another purple creature with a long slithering body and a ringed tail.

"Be quiet Slith! She might notice!" shouted a green creature woth a bulb on its back. It has several blotches around its body.

"Ouch! Okay lady Clover, we get it," whined the Ekans. "You don't have to shout at my earsss…"

"Wait, you have ears?" asked the Skorupi.

"What do you expect?" Slith said as he poked around his left and right side of his head with his tail. "If I don't have them, I can't lisssten to anything you're sssaying. Think before you talk, Fang"

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"Ssso?"

"If you both can't stop chatting, I might kick you both out from this team." said Clover, the Bulbasaur.

"Yesss Missss…" Slith answered.

"Roger that!" Fang answered with an attempt to do a salute.

"Good, now listen." Clover gathered her two teammates closer to her. "See that Torchic. Yes, that's our target, Ruby. She hasn't paid up the money she owed us for saving her life back then. First we must sneak up on her. Then, we'll grab anything worth the money. I don't care if her father's someone famous here; she's the one who owes us"

Fang and Slith nodded as they listen to Clover.

"Good. Let's go."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby walked around the beach again, holding up her bag filled with small rocks and seashells. Whenever her eyes spotted something half-buried under the sand, she always tries to dig it up, in hopes of buried treasure. But in her years of digging, she still can't find anything valuable.

"Huh? I think I saw something." Ruby said as she turned towards something big and blue half-buried under the sand.

Ruby was so glad to find it. She ran towards the big blue object. Accidentally, she tripped over her own talon and fell with her body sliding 'til her beak's buried under the sand. She coughed and coughed, with all the sand in her beak, 'til she heard a noise.

"-coughhackcough- Who's -cough- there? –cough- Stupid sand! –splutter-"

"Ngh…"

Much to Ruby's surprise, the big blue object –or that's what Ruby thinks– stood up to reveal itself. It's bright blue at the top but light blue at the bottom. It has a bright blue cape hanging at its back. Its head has two big white blotches with surrounds its eyes. It also has a yellow beak as a mouth and two flippers as hands. It has a bright blue gem hanging to a string around its neck. It shook the sand off all over its body, and then started to waddle towards Ruby.

"-cough- You're a –cough- Pokmon?" Ruby started at amazement as she still tries to get the sand out of her beak.

"What do you think I am? A thing?" The blue Pokemon, with a female voice, asked snappily. "Now, apologize!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it's a Pokemon buried under the sand." Ruby's expression looks more like annoyed than sorry. "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Whatever. My name is Sapphire, and I'm a Piplup from the heart of Blizzard Island." answered the Piplup proudly.

"Since you introduced yourself, I probably should too. My name is Ruby, and I'm a Torchic from Treasure Town. Everybody here know me, cause dad is a-"

"HOLD IT!"

The two girls stopped talking as Clover suddenly stepped in. Ruby was shocked to see her while Sapphire just started at the green creature, unable to recognize what it is.

"I hope you bring enough money to pay everything up." Clover said as her teammates, Fang and Slith, appeared behind her, ready to attack.

"T-t-team Venom?" Ruby welp loudly.

"Venom? That's a really stupid name." chuckled Sapphire.

"Shut up Piplup!" yelled Clover as she whipped out one of her vines only to be nearly hit by an Ice Beam. "You know that good names are hard to come by nowadays."

"Team Poison Whip will be nicer."

"Hmm… That's not so bad."

"Bossss?"

"Okay!"

Clover extended out her vines and lifted Ruby and Sapphire to the air. The Piplup struggled trying to get out while the Torchic was being shaken by the Bulbasaur. The seashells and rocks that Ruby collected fell to the ground, scattered. Soon, something fell from Ruby. It was a bright red gem which is rather warm to touch, probably because it's being held by Ruby for a long time. Slith noticed it and immediately picked it up.

"Mhhk Mffsss Mpphmmh."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" shouted Clover as she lowered Ruby and Sapphire down. "That'll do just fine."

"Hey! That's mine!" said Ruby as she prepared to spew out fire, which was quickly stopped with a vine shutting her beak.

"Not anymore." Clover said slyly. "Boys, try to keep that beauty away from them while I go find out how much one of these are worth."

"Right Boss."

"Mffph mmph." mumbled Slith with the gem still at his mouth.

"Good boys." Clover patted both of them with her vines. "_Adios Amigos. _I'll be back."

"Come on Slith" Let's go to that cave over there!"

"Mmph!" Slith answered. Soon, the two ran away into the cave beside the beach.

"Sapphire…" Ruby cried softly. "That's my precious treasure."

"So?" said Sapphire. "It doesn't mean that you won't be able to get it back."

"You think so?"

"Don't worry, I'll help"

"Despite what happened before?"

"Come on, I'm offering help. You can't refuse an offer like this right?"

"…Thanks Sapphire."

Soon, the two of them went inside the cave, going to retrieve Ruby's gem back.

~*~To be continued~*~

**A/N: I don't care if my choice of names are weird! I'm a really bad namer.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Retrieval

**CHAPTER 2 – RETRIEVAL**

Ruby and Sapphire entered the cave that Slith and Fang ran into. It's surorisingly bright to be called a cave though. Sea water flowed through the gaps on the wall, making small streams of water.

"Wow… this is my first time in Beach Cave!" shouted Ruby.

"Are you sure that screaming won't give out our location?" asked Sapphire.

"They're probably at the end right now… Erm… Sapphire? I'm… still new to this exploring thing… I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Really? Thanks!"

They continued their cruise through the cave. Suddenly, a blue slug-like Pokemon appeared and approached the two, looking quite angry.

"Wh-what's that?" Ruby asked.

"That's... a Pokemon." answered Sapphire.

"I know that's one but... what's that?"

"I would've been a Psychic if I know. This is my first time here too."

"So? Any ideas?"

"Well..."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the blue Pokemon. "I was having my beauty sleep when two stupid Pokemon dashed past. Then you both came in and keep chattering near my bed! When can a Shellos get some sleep around here?"

"Oh my, we're so sorry." Ruby tried to apologize.

But the Shellos wouldn't listen. He immediately charged towards Ruby. Ruby shivered in fear as the Shellos was about to do a full body tackle. Sapphire immediately stepped between the two Pokemon, and stopped the Shellos with her right flipper.

"Excuse my friend here, she's still new to exploring." Said Sapphire.

"And you? Looks like you're strong enough to stop me with one flipper." Said the Shellos.

"Blizzard Island has lots of places to conquer before one can reach the shore. It was harsh, much more than a tackle."

"Oh, and you're with miss fiery chick here?"

"Sadly for you... yes."

Shellos was about to open his mouth, but he was stopped when Sapphire pounded him with her left flipper. Shellos felt a great pain, then he scampered out of the scene, afraid to approach those two again.

"Sapphire... do all Pokemon attack?" Ruby asked.

"Most of them. Usually they attack because they think we're invading their territory. Some have their own specific reasons to attack, like that Pokemon a while ago." Sapphire explained.

"Em... Sapphire? I don't know how to battle." Ruby shamefully admitted.

"You wh-?" Sapphire was shocked with that statement. "A Pokemon doesn't know how to battle? That's kinda new..."

"Is that an insult?"

"No, I just didn't think that's possible." said Sapphire. "Anyway, let me teach you how."

"Really? Thanks Sapphire."

"All Pokemon are gifted with special skills. There are skills that can be learned by all kinds of Pokemon, skills that can only be learned by certain type of Pokemon, and skills that can only be learned by a specific Pokemon. For example," Sapphire opened her mouth and shot bubbles out. "The move I just used is called 'Bubble'. It's a move commonly used by Water-type Pokemon."

"Wow! Can I try?" asked Ruby.

"Of course of can. Now, focus your energy to your mouth."

Ruby closed her eyes and began to concentrate the energy in her mouth. Soon, she felt some warmth inside. Then she opened her mouth and spewed out a small fury pf fire.

"Like... that?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, like that." said Sapphire. "That move is called 'Ember'. It's a common move for Fire-type Pokemon. As we train, we can learn more skills to help us battle. Sometimes we train to be able to use them, sometimes they'll just come subconsciously."

"So... If I practice more, I can know more?"

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"Wow... Hey, if I ever have a question about exploring, will you answer it?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks Sapphire."

They continued their journey at Beach Cave. After some battles with more Shellos and some pink and white coral Pokemon called Corsola, they encountered a yellow-orange seed-like thing.

"What is that?" asked Ruby.

"It's... a seed." answered Sapphire.

"Stop with the obvious answers."

"Okay fine, can't I get a little bit of fun?" said Sapphire. "That's a Blast Seed. You eat it, you'll spew fire."

"It's edible?"

"Yes, and rather hot to the taste."

"Hey! Can I try eating it?"

"Erm... can't you just use Ember?"

"Oh yeah. So... what's the use if I can just use Ember?"

"Well you can always throw them at your enemy and let the seed explode on their face. It's pretty hilarious to see their reactions." said Sapphire as she chuckled softly.

"...You have a weird sense of humor."

"There's nothing wrong with it. Here, let me hold onto that Blast Seed."

After walking around some more, while attacking attacking Pokemon of course, they encountered a round blue berry.

"Hey! An Oran Berry!" said Ruby as she picked it up. "These are delicious, why would anyone throw one away?"

"Well, items are scattered around the floor of dungeons." explained Sapphire.

"Hey Sapph, what does Oran berries do?"

"When you're worn out from all the damage you received, you can eat an Oran Berry to recover."

"Wow... Oran Berries are more amazing than I thought." said Ruby as she looked at the berry in her wings in awe.

"...you really never went exploring, did you?"

"I once tried to, but I got beaten up as soon as I went in."

"At least you're back here safe and sound."

"Yeah... hey, is that the end of this cave?"

Ruby pointed out at at large hole, surprisingly brighter than the other parts of the cave. One has to wonder how that place is very bright.

"Well whaddya know, we found the end after all. C'mon, I want to use this Blast seed on them." Said Sapphire with a smirk on her face.

The two entered the bright hole and saw Slith and Fang in there, discussing about something.

"Are you sssure thisss placcce isss perfect?" asked Slith.

"Don't worry! The Torchic is a coward, I'm sure of it." answered Fang.

"Well the Piplup doesn't look that strong anyway."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?"

Fang and Slith were surprised at the sudden loud voice behind them. They turned around to see Ruby and Sapphire ready to fight, with Sapphire looking quite angry.

"Ah, if it isn't the weaklings coming to get beaten." said Fang.

"G-give me back my gem!" shouted Ruby.

"Well, ifff you want it, then you'll havvve to take it fffrom usss." said Slith.

"EAT BLAST SEED COWARDS!" shouted Sapphire as she threw the Blast Seed towards Slith's mouth. Slith's shocked face soon started to turn red from the spiciness.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" shouted Slith as he started to slither around in circles. The flames from his mouth touched Fang and started to burn him.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" shouted Fang as he started to run around in circles in the opposite direction of Slith.

"Pfft... This. Is. Hilarious." said Sapphire as she tried to hold her laugh.

"You and your sense of humor... Anyway, I'll get my gem." said Ruby as she charged towards the two purple Pokemon.

"Oh no you're not!" said Slith with the hot taste in his mouth beginning to wear out.

Slith charged at Ruby to give her a piece of his bite. Panicked, Ruby opened her mouth and shot a small fury of flames right into Slith's open mouth.

"Yikes! It burns!" shouted Slith as he started to run around in circles again.

"Pfft... Good aim Ruby, right in the mouth... Ha ha ha!" Sapphire started to bawl in laughter.

"Why you little-" shouted Fang in anger.

The flame on his tail was still on, but Fang managed to stand up and raised his tail. He shot poison barbs towards Sapphire while she was busy laughing, injuring her.

"That hurts..." said Sapphire. "You better learn to 'chill'."

Sapphire opened her beak and fired a chilly light blue beam towards Fang, freezing him in the process.

"Get it? Chill? Ahahahaha!" Sapphire started to roll on the ground, laughing.

Meanwhile, at Slith and Ruby's side, Slith was binding Ruby tightly as she struggled to escape his clutches.

"Don't messss around withhh me next time." said Slith proudly.

"Urk..." Ruby was trapped; she tried her best to escape but nothing's working.

"There'sss nothhhing you can do now."

Ruby suddenly thought of something. She started to focus the energy in her body into her mouth, hoping to gain extra power. Slith wondered what she was doing, and got blasted by continuous balls of fire right on his face, causing him to lose his grasp.

"Wow, Focus Energy. You sure are learning fast." said Sapphire.

"Thanks Sapph. I thought maybe concentrating more energy could deal more damage." said Ruby.

"Anyway, I better stop laughing now. Ruby, thaw the bug!"

Ruby ate the Oran Berry in she's holding to recover from the bruises from Slith's wraps. She proceeded to fire Ember towards the frozen Skorupi, thawing him and at the same time, wounding him. Sapphire then shot bubbles to hit both of her opponents, sending both of them falling. Weakly, Fang and Slith stood up.

"Alright, alright. You can take your gem back." said Fang. "Lady Clover will be so mad at us..."

"Let'sss get out offf here." said Slith.

"You haven't seen the last of us, weaklings."

"We'll be back, you'll sssee."

The two ran away as fast as their legs (or belly muscles) could carry, leaving behind Ruby's red gem. Happily, Ruby picked it up.

"Yay! My gem's back!" shouted Ruby with glee. "Thanks a lot, Sapph."

"...It was nothing." said Sapphire.

"C'mon, let's get out. I don't want to stay here any longer."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby and Sapphire were at the beach again. The sun was setting and the Krabby were blowing bubbles. The bubbles reflected the colors of the ocean and the sunset, creating a magnificent view.

"I can't believe it's sunset!" exclaimed Ruby. "The Krabby living on Treasure Beach blow bubbles around this time everyday. I always love the view they create."

"It really is, a magnificent view." commented Sapphire.

"The view helps me relax. It helps me calm down whenever something bad happened to me." Ruby turned her head towards Sapphire. "Sapph... do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Well I just got here, how am I supposed to find a place to stay immediately?" said Sapphire.

"You can always stay over at my place, if you're okay with it."

"Really? Thanks..."

"No problem Sapph! You helped me retrieve my gem, so this is my thank you."

"Alright... so, where's your place?" asked Sapphire.

"Here, I'll show you! Follow me!"

Ruby walked towards Treasure Town while Sapphire followed her. She then stopped to see the sea, and the island located far at the horizon, glimmering from the sun's reflection on the ice on top of the mountains.

_Yeah, I'll probably have to stay here in Treasure Town for a_ _while..._, Sapphire thought to herself.

~*~To be continued~*~

**A/N: Wew, finally I decided to type this into the computer. It was worth wasting about 3 hours on.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Visit

**CHAPTER 3 - VISIT**

Ruby and Sapphire walked through Treasure Town. Sapphire looked around to see what it looks like. Little stands were lining up in a nice way. Across the bridge, there were more stands lining up. Not far from there stands a huge building, with a big sign that stated it's an important building.

"We'll take a tour around Treasure Town tomorrow, since it's getting dark." said Ruby. Sapphire just nodded.

They reached the cliff at the end of Treasure Town called Sharpedo Bluff due to the cliff's shaped like a Sharpedo. A small simple house was standing firmly on the cliff.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Ruby said with glee. "Hey Rald! I'm home!"

The door suddenly slamed wide open and a light green Pokemon with 4 legs and a big leaf sticking from its head came out. Her bright green eyes seemed to stand out, as normally its species has bright red eyes instead.

"Ruby! Where have you been?" The green Pokemon squeaked.

"A quick trip to Beach Cave, but don't tell dad, okay?" answered Ruby.

"Em... Who's the green Pokemon?" asked Sapphire.

"Oh, a guest?" asked the green Pokemon. "Well hiya! The name's Emerald, Emerald the Chikorita. But you may call me Rald, or Em, or whatever your heart's desire!"

"Emerald's my close friend." explained Ruby. "She lived with me ever since she lost her parents."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Sapphire.

"Don't worry about it." said Emerald. "Ruby's father has been taking care of me, so I can still grow up with someone to look up as a father. Now, may I ask who are you?"

"Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Sapphire, and I come from Blizzard Island."

"I found her unconscious on the beach." explained Ruby. "She helped me get my gem back."

"Let my guess, Team Venom again, right?" asked Emerald.

"Yeah... but at least now I know how to battle, all thanks to Sapphire!"

"What's with the commotion?"

A tall red Pokemon with some white and yellow feathers at some parts of its body came out. Its bird-like face placed a curious look at the sight of Sapphire.

"A... Piplup?" asked the tall Pokemon.

"Dad! Meet Sapphire!" shouted Ruby.

"Sapphire? You're Sapphire?" Ruby's father looked as if he was sent to a world where miracles actually happened, which caused the three young Pokemon confused.

"What's wrong sir?" asked Sapphire.

Ruby's father snapped out of his daydream. He looked at the young Piplup with a gentle smile on his face and said, "It's nothing. Anyway, nice to meet you. My name is Blaze, but you may call me Uncle Blaze though. I work as chief officer of Treasure Town."

"Is it really alright to call you 'uncle'? I mean, we just met." asked Sapphire.

"It's okay. After all, I prefer to be called 'uncle' by young Pokemon, so they don't need to be afraid in front of me."

"Hey dad, can Sapphire stay for the night? She just came from Blizzard Island after all." asked Ruby.

"Of course, Sapphire can stay over here. In fact, she can stay as long as she wants." said Blaze.

"Really? Thank you sir." thanked Sapphire.

"No problem. So, anyone's hungry?" asked Blaze. Growls were heard from the three young Pokemon's stomachs. "Haha, well dinner's ready."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The four Pokemon sat on their chairs. Sapphire had to search the house before she could get hers. The dining table was full of apples, berries, gummies, and some hand-shaked apple and gummi punch.

"Oh boy! Food!" exclaimed Sapphire. She immediately picked up two apples and stuffed them into her beak.

"Well Ruby said that you come from Blizzard Island." said Blaze. "It's quite a long swim from here, there's no wonder if you're starving."

"Sapph... aren't your parents worried that you're here?" asked Ruby.

"Mmmffmm mmph?"

"Take out those apples..."

"...I'm an orphan right now. My adoptive mother died not so long ago, and I don't know where my real parents are." explained Sapphire.

"So you came here to find your parents?" asked Emerald.

"Right Em, that's exactly why I'm here!" said Sapphire. "Mama said that she picked me up at the shores of Blizzard Island, so I must've come from somewhere else!" Sapphire leapt from her chair and onto the table. "Someday I'll meet my real parents! You'll see, I will!"

Blaze looked at the Piplup's strong determination. He really wanted to tell her the truth, but decided to keep it until the time is right.

"Hey Sapph, what's that blue gem hanging under your front cape?" asked Emerald as she pointed the blue gem sticking out from Sapphire's cape.

"Oh this?" said Sapphire as she held the gem with her flippers. "This... I don't know, but Mama said that she knows my name from the necklace that's holding it."

"That's weird... why does it look a lot like mine and Rald's?" asked Ruby.

"Maybe it's destiny?" said Emerald cheerfully.

"Fat chance for this kind of coincidence." said Sapphire.

"By the way, do you like your first exploration?" asked Blaze.

"Wh-? Dad, how do you know?" asked Ruby in shock.

"Don't lie to me. All those bruises can't be from tripping over rocks."

"Alright, I admit I went exploring," said Ruby, "and it was great! And so much fun! Especially with Sapphire, she's really good at exploring!"

"I can see thhat as well." said Blaze. "Blizzard Island is a treacheous place, you need skills to survive."

"But she's probably around the same age as me and Ruby." said Emerald.

"As a matter of face, she's actually 2 years older than you two." said Blaze.

"Huh? How do you know that? I don't even know my own age." said Sapphire in awe.

"...I have my own way of deduction." answered Blaze. "Example, I know you want to discover your past by yourself."

"...Are you secretly a Psychic-type?" asked Sapphire.

"It's easy to tell what you're thinking." Blaze replied. "By the way, if you want to, the guild's accepting sign ups tomorrow."

"Dad... you mean... ?" asked Ruby.

"With an explorer like Sapphire, I'm sure you two will be alright."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sapphire.

"Well, there's a guild right here in town! We were planning to join, but we're not allowed to." explained Emerald.

"So... You want me to join your team?" asked Sapphire.

"Well yes. You see, I told them to find someone older to make sure they'll be okay." explained Blaze. Ruby and Emerald could only stare at Blaze with discomfort from hearing that statement, since they know they're already ten.

"...Fine." Sapphire, trying to play along. "But doesn't that mean that I won't be free enough to search about my past?"

"You know Sapphire, sometimes the ruth is closer than you think." Blaze replied. "Besides, I believe that being in an exploration team can let you explore new places, which might proof to be useful in your search."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dinner was over; Blaze went to wash the plates while Emerald cleaned the plates with her leaf. Sapphire just sat near them, looking at how they clean plates.

"Why don't you wash the plates with me?" offered Blaze kindly.

"Really? I can help?" asked Sapphire.

"Sure. After all, a water-type naturally knows how to work with water."

Sapphire was about to stand up to help them when Ruby came running towards her dad. Jumping from time to time, she looked rather excited.

"Dad, can I bring Sapphire to that special place?" asked the happy Torchic.

"Oh, it's that time of the day already?" said Blaze. "Of course. I'm sure a quick visit will do good. Sapphire, would you accompany Ruby to the graveyard?"

"Sure, but a graveyard? Why would Ruby go there?" asked Sapphire.

"You'll see why, now run along you two." said Blaze.

"Yes sir! C'mon Ruby, let's see that special place of yours."

Sapphire and Ruby took off and left the room. Blaze looked happy seeing the two Pokemon as they raced to the front door.

"I'm glad Ruby found Sapphire, and I can't believe after all these years..." Blaze mumbled quietly to himself.

"Uncle? Is there something wrong?" asked Emerald as she saw Blaze's moving beak.

Blaze snapped out of his thoughts again. He looked at the curious Chikorita, as if he knew that she knew something is up in his head. Slowly, he shook his head and said;

"No. It's nothing."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The graveyard was full of stones stuck on the ground. Lot's of Pokemon were buried there. Ruby went deeper into the graveyard while Sapphire followed. She noticed that the graves were sorted by the year they passed away. Soon, they arrived at one part of the graveyard, located far away from the others... and all the graves were dated on the same day.

"These are all Pokemon that died ten years ago. Something happened ten years ago that took more than half of the townsfolk's lifes away." explained Ruby.

Sapphire observed the place. She had never seen so many Pokemon died on the same day. Ruby then approached a single gravestone, engraved on it was the name 'Flame'.

"Sapphire... This is my mom's grave." said Ruby.

"Your mom?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah... Dad said that she sacrificed her life that day just to protect me. I wasn't even out of my shell when she died."

"Hey, by chance, is Emerald's parents-"

"-here? Yeah... Dad never told me what happened ten years ago. Dad said that he doesn't want to remember the painful memories that happened that day. Even the other survivors of the incident don't want to talk about it."

"Oh... well, I think there's no use asking Uncle Blaze, if he plans to keep it a secret."

"Yeah... C'mon Sapph, let's go home."

Ruby and Sapphire were about to go home when Sapphire saw two graves whose names caught her eyes, 'Aqua' and 'Jet'.

"Ruby... Who are they?" Sapphire pointed at the two graves.

"Hmm... Aqua and Jet huh?" said Ruby. "They used to lead the police force. Dad said he used to work under them."

_Something seems... odd... but I can't put my flipper on it. Maybe... I know them? But that's impossible_, thought Sapphire to herself.

"Sapph? Are you okay? Hello?"

Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts. Her memories were still hazy. Even if she felt like she had ever known them, she probably couldn't remember.

"It's nothing. Let's go back." said Sapphire.

The two head back to Ruby's house, where Blaze and Emerald were waiting for them to return. Tomorrow is a big day for them.

~*~To be continued~*~

**A/N : Huh, Chapter 3 is finally up. So um... I better start talking about stupid stuff huh?**

**So this is a project that I've been trying to make. I haven't got a beta yet, but if you all think my grammar is good enough, then so be it P:**

**This is the first book out of three. Yes, what do you expect? If it'll be just whole story I'll name it Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Solight instead of adding an extra title to it.**

**Sapphire : I bet in the end I'll have to disappear.**

**Ruby : Like any old PMD story.**

**Emerald : But every PMD story ends up with the one who disappeared to come back!**

**Ruby : But I don't want to think about Sapphire dying...**

**Me : Don't spoil you three. Spoiling isn't fun you know. Plus, Sapphire won't die in this book.**

**Sapphire : Good then, I don't feel like dying yet.**

**Emerald : I bet lots of people would want to hear about the incident 10 years ago~**

**Me : Too bad, so sad, but I won't be telling them now. Spoiling isn't fun, you know?**

**Sapphire : We know, you said that three times already.**

**Me : All I can say is, if you want to know what's happening 10 years ago, wait for me to type chapter 4 'til that chapter.**

**Ruby : Is that even possible?**

**Emerald : Hey, is that a scratch book about this story?**

**Sapphire : Don't go reading it now. I don't want you two reading about whatever my past is without my permission. HEY, WAIT!**

**So... I never had a disclaimer before but...**

**Original Story (c) Me  
Pokemon (c) Nintendo**


End file.
